Apostasy
by kirrah05
Summary: In a world full of bloodshed and uproar, where all guilds want to get their hands on a very powerful holy stone, would there still be possible for love and emotion to bloom? Would all of power and fame is worth forsaking for one stupid human emotion? Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Apostasy**

**by kirrah05**

In a world full of bloodshed and uproar, where all guilds want to get their hands on a very powerful holy stone, would there still be possible for love and emotion to bloom?

"You'd better stop daydreaming there, sis." Dilan stated with a monotonous voice, flipping some pages of his spell book. "You should focus creating those white condensed potions."

How could all the people in this world be so wrapped up in oneself? They hunger for blood and annihilate anyone who would be in their way for power and fame. More people are willing to destroy than to create, to obliterate than to preserve, to gain than to give, to hate than to love.

Why is this world so damn unfair?

"Shut up." Altea mumbled under her breath, as she continued to crush some herbs with her medicinal bowl. Her hands were gentle as it motioned to create something that could heal wounds, something that can save lives, to support, to buff. But all of it would be used in the upcoming war, and that thought alone made the hairs at the back of her neck stand. The thought of blood and tears made her lips form a scowl, and the memory of the blood curling screams was enough to create beads of sweat on her forehead.

"It was your first siege," Nicholas snickered as he patted his younger sibling's head. "It would never happen again." He then ruffled her hair. "We'd protect you, right Dilan?"

"Mhmm." Was all he said.

"That assassin almost had my head." Altea mumbled, as she tried to remove her older brother's hand from her sky blue locks.

"And if it wasn't for Daniel," Dilan stated as he closed his book, "You'd be six feet under by now."

"Don't mention his name in front of me."

"Coz he got a girlfriend already and it's not you." Nicholas mocked. As he tried to free from his sister's grip.

During the previous war, Altea didn't have a clue how'd it work. Though she followed the commands of her superiors obediently, she unknowingly was being left behind.

Silent footsteps then approached her younger form; as lighting struck, a shadow of a blade ready to shed blood became visible to the young creator, she didn't even had the time to turn around to get a look of her soon to be killer, but was astonished when her body flew to one side. Surprised that she was still alive, she looked up to witness a Lord Knight and an assassin exchanging blows. As if the two were dancing gracefully on the battlefield, and as if their battle cries were songs being sung. That was all she recalled as her sight failed her, turning everything to pitch black, her consciousness slipping away her frail form.

And the thought of Nicholas shaking her awake after the siege turned her lips into a smile.

And that's how she fell for Daniel.

From that day onwards, she treated Daniel like one of her older brothers. And every single day as she spent time with him, the more her heart screams for his name. The more she heard his voice, the more she yearned for his attention. And she helped him in all his training, she happily did it all, they became the very best of friends, but her heart shrieks in agony, telling her to confess her feelings.

And so she did, but was not given a satisfying answer.

"Wife." Dilan corrected Nicholas, as he packed his bag with elemental converters.

Tears threaten to fall from her blue orbs, but withheld it as she handed the potions to her oldest brother, Dilan.

"Oh?" She stated as if interested. "He-he married her?"

"You didn't know?"

"No."

"Better move now." Dilan stated as he wore his armor. "Guild meeting would be starting in a few minutes."

The three motioned towards the door, and as Altea turned the lights off in their home, no one knows how this war would turn out.

Prontera was lively as ever. The streets were overflowing with merchants and consumers. The three then moved to the kafra.

"Teleport us three to Comodo, please."

"Let the God of War guide you to the upcoming War of Emperium."

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Poison bottles, Boxes of Panting, condensed white potions, authoritative badges, elemental converters and all of the war of Emperium supplies one could think of. They were all being readied for the upcoming war. Altea couldn't help but sigh, another war. Nicholas and Dilan reported to their guild leader, James, while she sat under a tree near the shore of Comodo, their guild's territory.

"Are you sure she's alright, Dilan?" Guild leader James inquired, looking over their sister within his sight. Even though a guild leader has to be stoic and strict, he couldn't help but to be lenient to this certain sky blue haired girl. There are few members of the guild who're female as well, and he also is very kind to them.

"She can handle it." Nicholas answered as he met his Guild leader's gaze. "It's already her second time." Nicholas then produced a fake smile. Even though he knows that his sister is going to be okay, he couldn't help himself to worry. He was her big brother after all, he has the job to protect her and keep her safe, with a little touch to annoy her as well. He then ran his fingers through his brown hair and shifted his gaze from James to Dilan.

"Hi there James, so what's the line up for today?" a bodiless voice questioned.

Dilan shifted his gaze from the ground to a certain red-haired Lord Knight. He was in full geared armor, the usual. He was carrying a lot of swords with him that were strapped around his waist.

"Daniel." Dilan spoke to acknowledge his presence.

Daniel slightly bowed to Nicholas and Dilan's direction and looked back immediately to James.

"You're a frontliner." James replied as he readied his bag with a bunch of magical scrolls. "Along with Raven and Izel." He added as he pointed the location of the other two knights that were sparing near the shore.

Apostasy is a hierarchical guild. There are five co-leaders; Dilan, Nicholas, Daniel, Vincent and Nathaniel. All of them report to the top boss, James. Dilan, a Sage like James, is the head of the support group, that heals and protect their people. Nicholas is the guild's strategist and is the head of spell casters. Vincent and Nathaniel were the guild's spies, getting information from their antagonist guilds. And Daniel is the head of the assault team.

"I know its late, but congratulations." Said James to Daniel, referring to his participation to the holy Matrimony just a few days ago. "So where is the lucky bride?" he added referring to Daniel's wife, Clare, who hurriedly tailed behind him with a little girl held with her hand to hand.

Daniel smiled at Clare and held her around the waist with one hand and pecked a kiss on her cheek. "Here she is." Said Daniel still not breaking his eye contact with his wife. "Dear, I would like you to meet our guild leader James Carter," then he shifted his gaze from Clare to James "and James, this is my wife, Clare Knight."

"Nice to meet you Clare." James stated with a smile. "Welcome to Apostasy, I trust that your husband has introduced you to the majority of the members?" he added, as he gave Daniel a smirk then raised an eyebrow.

While Nicholas' mind was roaming off elsewhere, it was interrupted by a certain red-haired girl, around five years of age tugging at his sleeve. She was wearing a blue laced dress full of ribbons, her eyes were streaked with black with a hint of gray. Her skin is pale like the hue of the snow, so it's easily observed that she was blushing while her dark orbs were staring at Nicholas. Nicholas then bended down to get a better view of the girl then patted her head with a smile.

"Nice to see you there, Erika." He said.

"Hi there Nico." Erika replied, she opened her mouth but then hesitated to deliver what she has to say and looked down at her feet.

"What's wrong?"Nicholas inquired as he placed both of his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I...I was going to wish you luck on the war.." Erika stated still not shifting her gaze from the ground.

"Well then," Nicholas stated not breaking his smile. "Do you want me to show your pretty face while you're at it?"

"Erika, stop disturbing Nicholas." Daniel stated, patting his little sister's head with his gloved hand. "I'm sure he's very busy."

Nicholas then turned his smile into a scowl, eyed Daniel with his hazel orbs. "Not quite," Nicholas spoke. "I think she was going to say something before you interfered, isn't that right cutie pie?"

The younger Knight didn't move a muscle, she was just staring down at her black leader shoes Clare bought for her. She just slowly went past her brother Daniel, moving towards the shore.

"I'm sorry whatever my little sister did," Daniel stated as he waved goodbye to Clare who was on her way home. "You know kids these days."

"She's your _sister_." Nicholas snapped but not breaking his posture. "Whatever she is right now maybe it's because of you."

Flashes of explosions and a storm cloud are slowly approaching Dilan's party. He gave a heads up to James that a High Wizard was harassing the frontline by casting the Lord of Varmillion and Storm Gust.

James instinctively chanted "Land Protector" and casted a spell that would leave his guild members unharmed by its power. He commanded Daniel to attack the enemy guild along with the other Lord Knights that were present. Daniel gracefully plunged into the air and sliced his sword to his opponent slashing the armor open, and with another hand, ended his opponent's life with another sword that pierced the heart. Blood splashed and stained Daniel's face and armor and wiped it off like it was just a dirt on his face and smiled.

"Hang in there Nico." Altea stated as she rushed into her brother's side and gave him potions that would completely heal all his wounds. Nicholas drank all the potions Altea gave him and felt like he was reborn, like a new man. He's gotta admit that his sister is getting better with her stuff, being a biochemist is not as easy as it looks. But before a word of appreciation, Nicholas rushed past his sister punched an enemy that was approaching, killing the enemy's lights out.

"Cool." Was all Altea said.

"Just returning the favor there, sis." Nicholas stated, winked at his sister and ran to James' aid.

"_Christine_" Altea closed her eyes as she whispered. A swirl of smoke enveloped an animal form. "My Homunculus," she spoke to the thing she summoned in front of her eyes, "scout for injured members for me." Christine nodded, and with blinding speed, it was gone in an instant.

Altea then stood and dusted her skirt. Her eyes roamed around the area but saw nothing. It was awfully silent and something's must have gone wrong. Her heart pounded inside her chest every time a step she took. There were no sign of her guild members or her brothers.

She then came to a halt. Blood was dripping down her neck, and hands of a stranger were keeping her immobile with a blade that's halfway slitting down her throat._ "Oh shit, I'm caught in some wizard's spell." _She thought. Then reality came rushing over, like a gust strong wind passing through her body, and saw the light. She saw her entire guild in front of her. Dilan was screaming her name to snap out of it, James was commanding all the frontliners not to move and she saw Daniel, withholding himself to go berserk and attack the opposing guild that has taken her hostage.

That was all she remembers when darkness took over her form.

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
